Question: Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 6 \div 0.3&= 6.0\div 0.3\\\\ &=60\text{ tenths} \div 3\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=20 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $10$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 6 \div 0.3 &= \dfrac{6}{0.3}\\\\ &= \dfrac{6 \times 10}{0.3 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{60}{3}\\\\ &= 20 \end{aligned}$ The answer $20 = 6 \div 0.3$